


Curiosity

by AceQueenKing



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: You should be honored, Corvo Attano. Few have so captured my interest.





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/gifts).



It's not that I am fickle, as the legends say; I am only curious.

You think no one sees you, Corvo Attano, but I do. I see you with your empress, hiding in dark corners. I see you play with the daughter who you cannot name as your own; I see you with your sword in the great wars you do not talk about.

I see you, Corvo Attano. And I like what I see. You're a man of many secrets. I always prefer the ones with secrets - and if you didn't have any, I could always generate them as easily as I create your troubles.

It's easy enough to bring you to me. I say the word to Daud, he takes the assignment; I plant the idea in a small man's head that he could be so much greater than he is. I let the knife go through your empress like butter falling from bread, and I watch the tears fall from your eyes. It tells me everything I need to know about you, Corvo Attano: husband, warrior, assassin. It's easy enough, now, to slip you into my world.

Be honored, Corvo. I take people into my void so rarely.

The first lesson I give you is the truest one: I show you her body, watch your trembling hand reach for her, for the paper I put upon her breast. You cannot save her, not any more than I can save you. I watch you read with lips pursed, and already know your fate. I guide the dagger into your hand as quickly as a lover, as a brother.

You should consider yourself lucky, Corvo, that I deign to appear to you. I have many gears I move in this clockwork for my own amusement, but none have given me so much interest as you. I say your name and my lips smile, Corvo Attano.

I will give you my gift, and watch you, and look for what you will do. And when, at last, no matter what your decisions, the void will come for you, I will embrace you, and bring you into my own.

Until then, I give you a heart, carved from the last gasps of a living, loved woman; a curse and blessing both. Use it well, and think of me.

I will await you, Corvo Attano, in the void.


End file.
